The Chronicles of Narnia: Not to lead, or follow
by The-OC-Queen241
Summary: What if in Narnia, their long time friend took the journey with them? What if she had put everything on the line for them, and the ending was in her dreams? The Pevensies have relied on her for almost six years, seven and an eternity to. PeterxOC Luxe


Parades of light and screams of the wicked. Wars are inevitable. Some for power, religion, love, blind furry it all has ever been. The city of Finchley. England had no other expectations that to wait the inevitable. Beams of planes and of ground forces shooting upwards and bombs enchanting themselves to the ground and over homes and people. No escape except to except it all. Edmund Pevensie pearing out his bedroom window was rocked by the quakes of bombs. Shaking on the ground he stumbled back, when the door blasted open. Seeing his brother and baby sitter snatch him back and his mother pull the curtains shut Helen screamed. "Get him out of here!" Running out the babysitter stood up. Pulling glasshards rappidly flying over to the two boys the girl smacked them to the ground. Standing up she struggled out.  
"Where's Lucy and Su-" The two flying down the hall just as she said their names, the three ran out as well. Flying down the stairs and outside the earth was in vibrations with the bombs, when Edmund screamed.  
"We forgot dad!"  
"You idiot!" The girl chasing after him drug him down again, stumbling back down the stairs after he grabbed his father's picture she shoved him out and down the back steps, through the backyard and into the bunker. Slamming the door shut Edmund fell into his mother's arms when they saw the girl's. They were covered in blood and glass under the white cotton. Sliding down Peter ran over, holding her arms out infront of her Susan took the first aid kit out. Susan Pevensie was the second born, with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes she was almost as tall as her older brother Peter. She dressed very conservatively, as family in Britian did in the 1950's. Helping as well was Lucy, who was a younger version of Susan, who was 15, Lucy was only seven, with brown hair and the same eyes she had a pudgy baby face. In years she would look exactly like Susan. Sliding her shirt down they gasped at all the glass. Wincing she closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain. Peter gripping her wrists whispered.  
"Just stay your eyes to me alright?" Nodding she opened her eyes and stared into the oldest's ones. Peter was the oldest, about 16, pushing seventeen in a number of months. With blonde hair and green eyes he was a handsome lad. He dressed like his father, in slacks and collared shirts normally. Strong features she had tears dripping down her cheeks, but her eyes were still wide open; she hadn't blinked yet. Edmund felt a twinge and burn of hate in his stomach. She could be seriously hurt because of him. With dark hair and light eyes he was more like his mother than Peter was. He was fairly short, another gene from his mother. Watching the girl get shards ripped out of her skin and the blood dripping around her she was still looking into Peter's eyes. Putting his hands on her cheeks he whispered.  
"Luxe, stay with me, come on, are you feeling dizzy?" Nodding slowly he looked at the two girls who quickened their pulling and he kissed her forehead. "Stay awake with us. Do we have water in here?" Edmund stumbling over put some water on a rag. This was certainly some blood loss, and with eighty year old windows deepened in her skin it was no better help. Luxe Benoliasta was from Italy, but her parents died in a train accident that had been rigged by a small group of terrorists. So she was sent to Finchley to live with her grandmother, who died in the previous year. She had been given the house by the government, as to keep her quiet from suing, and her bills were paid. Her job was to babysit the Pevensies since their father had gone to war. She had been friends with Peter for four years, and did many school projects with him. She was a very interesting girl at school actually. Since she declined wearing any clothes from England because she enjoyed clothes that moved in the breeze and didn't make her feel hairy. So you can imagine Susan and her did not get along so well...while Lucy idolized her. Luxe wore only knee dresses or lower thigh, with no knee socks but this nylon under them in different color, with leather jackets or thin little pullovers that covered her forearms. She even talked about wearing slacks, which was highly irregular for a girl. She had dark Italian skin, with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was certainly an odd breed, but that made her even more interesting. While they flashed through time boarding trains the next day to go stay with Proffesor Diggory, a local esteemed scholar wo offered to take all five, seeing it would be unfair to seperate the girl from them.


End file.
